


失控

by payindexiaoyu



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payindexiaoyu/pseuds/payindexiaoyu
Summary: 一场突发的替身失控事件





	失控

承太郎手臂动了动，不安和麻木让他从睡梦中睁开眼睛。眼前有模模糊糊的绿光，他揉揉眼睛，看到绿色触手在角落里盘结成大网，中心缠着一动不动的花京院。承太郎大声叫他的名字，跳下床去查看。不一会儿花京院睡眼朦胧的醒来，疑惑地看向着急的好友，刚睁开的眼皮马上就合上了。虽然确认过没有外伤和打斗的痕迹，但承太郎打算观察一阵情况稳定再给乔瑟夫打电话，花京院是天生的替身使者，法皇会失控未免也太奇怪了。此外，白金之星也不大正常。刚才他为了以防万一叫出白金之星的时候，一向和他心意相通的替身像个铁块，一声不响地站在他背后。  
承太郎想让花京院换个位置，奈何法皇把主人缠的死死的，只好丢下一条毯子。反正也睡不好，干脆去抽根烟好了。还没等走远几步，承太郎突然感到肩头一沉，嘴唇传来异样的挤压感。他本能地回头查看花京院，却看到令他火冒三丈的场面。白金之星与他是一体的，轻易躲开了他的拳头，同时好友的小腿从白金肩上滑落，脚踝撞到地板上。  
“······搞什么啊。”  
一直安静的触手骚动起来，哗啦涌过来把花京院推搡坐直，花京院被闹醒，迷糊中看到承太郎和白金之星扭打在一起。  
“法皇之绿！”这一声变成打开潘多拉盒子的魔咒。  
触手缠住他的四肢，带着他横冲直撞。白金似乎意会，快速抽身让触手制服了自己的主人。花京院被裹着翻来滚去，最终一头撞在承太郎的结实的胸肌上。二人无暇顾及疼痛，现在有两个失控的替身急需处理。  
无论花京院怎么呼唤法皇都显不出人形，触手生硬地扯着他的四肢调整姿势，直到他跨坐在好友的大腿上。承太郎死死盯着花京院身后的白金之星，左脸上还有刚才他自己留下的淤青。他试着暴力撑开几十条触手，这其实会让花京院着实疼一阵。触手安静下来，只是固定这二人的姿势。  
白金之星从花京院身后探出头，用舌头逗弄着他的耳垂。花京院整个身子绷紧，这可不是什么好兆头。能同时控制法皇和白金之星，敌人的能力不容小视。一道绿色的光闪过划破他的睡裤，棉质内裤包裹着差点被一起削掉的小家伙。多么恶劣下三滥的行径，让两个大男孩的内裤磨蹭在一起。  
花京院感觉到有什么东西在磨蹭他的屁股，他尽力夹紧双腿也没能阻止异物侵入那个小口。羞耻和愤怒让他咬着牙，他怎么可能告诉好友发生了这种事······承太郎还在和绑住他的触手搏斗。滑腻腻的东西很快找到肠道内微微凸起的一小块，毫不留情地扑了上去。  
承太郎至此才发觉这次意外的特殊之处，因为花京院勃起了，整个人向他斜过来，极力避开后方的刺激。两个人胳膊上腿上都是缠斗留下的红痕，现在得想个别的方法——  
白金之星的手伸进花京院的睡衣揉捏充血的乳头，糟糕的是承太郎也能感觉到那硬硬的两粒。触手再次涌上来抬起花京院的整个上半身，承太郎看到从好友裤腿里伸进去的触手，每一点异动都会牵动上方低着头一言不发的花京院。承太郎不敢想后面都发生了什么，他只知道再这么发展下去花京院可能会咬舌自尽。  
花京院紧咬牙关不让自己发出一点声音，他没法求救，后面陌生的快感异常强烈。承太郎此时正说些无关紧要的话来分散他的注意力，试着慢慢抽出一只手。触手的抽插骤然变快，花京院差点没忍住，死死咬住嘴唇身体不安的扭动，膝盖被地板蹭红了一大片，羞耻感已经快把他折磨死了——  
花京院发出一声闷哼，射在了好友的小腹上。高潮过后令人头晕目眩，他只觉得抬不起头，屁股又被硬硬的东西顶着，正一点点突破肌肉的阻力。该死，他听到承太郎的吸气声——他正被触手驾着坐在好友的阴茎上，肠壁努力收缩着接纳这个大家伙。承太郎的表情很扭曲，从牙缝中挤出来一句“对不起”。  
一切都完了。  
整根插入后，触手拉着花京院动起来，可怖的阴茎把小口撑得满满当当，每次进出都伴着色情的水声。承太郎被绞得眼前发黑，他在好友的紧致的小洞里完全勃起了，肠壁正恬不知耻地吮吸他的阴茎。花京院感到撕裂一般的痛苦，还好不是快感，不然他会彻底羞愤致死。爱液从接合处流到他的大腿上，他的龟头磨蹭着好友的腹肌。发生了什么？今天早上他们还一起去了学校。随着每一次插入，无力感和恐惧渐渐攀上他的脊骨。侵犯主人的法皇之绿，肆意爱抚他的白金之星，还有插入自己体内的承太郎，这一切都是真的么？  
颤抖的唇覆上他的眼睛，低沉地说着不要放弃。花京院看向同样被理智折磨的好友，胸中快熄灭的火堆又燃起来，促使他把牙关咬得更紧不漏出一句呻吟。还没打败这个该死的家伙，绝不能输。花京院尝试用膝盖顶着地板用力减轻下方的冲撞，承太郎快要脱出一只手来了。  
突然花京院明白了好友的用意，颤抖着摇头。总还有别的方法，别的免除沉沦于被承太郎操干后面的办法。理智的煎熬不能解决任何问题，尤其是对于道德感和自尊心颇高的花京院来说，承太郎做了最简单的选择。  
他要把花京院打晕。  
可花京院一开始就没想着逃跑，无论是怎样的困境和生死存亡，他都不会放弃对方。自尊心被打破也罢，被侵犯也好，只要有同伴在他就不会输。花京院想开口说话，可是从嘴里冒出来的都是他鄙视至极的淫荡词语。这一点意外的奏效，承太郎听到之后明显停顿了一下。我不会逃走，你也别想独自承受。花京院这么想着，稍一放松打颤的牙关，呻吟和抽泣声一下充满了整个房间。承太郎猛地低下头几乎是咬上他的嘴，堵住即将开始的浪叫。愤怒的湖绿色倒映着花京院被情欲沾惹的眼睛，承太郎尝到嘴里浓重的铁锈味，明白花京院也在以自己的方式搏斗。花京院坚定地看着他，他们一定会渡过难关的。  
一定会的。承太郎轻轻扫过好友嘴唇上的伤口，无声地支持着他。潜意识让脱出的左手自然地抚上好友的屁股，揉捏弹性十足的臀瓣。他从没想过剥开花京院熨帖的制服，制服下是美好、修长的四肢、紧实的小腹、樱桃似的乳头和欠操的屁股。他已经在里面射了一次，精液从花京院的股间流出来。好友似乎还没从这场意外的性事里得到快感，但因为承太郎阴茎的绝对存在感还没意识到情况产生了变化。这很好，承太郎从里面小心舔吻着花京院僵硬的面颊，下次不会那么快了。  
花京院先前的心里建设是多余的，现在他已经开始绝望——因为他从下方感觉到了一丝快感······  
为什么会这么爽······？眼泪从他空洞的眼睛里掉出来，大滴大滴掉在同样疑惑不解的承太郎脸上。花京院被强烈的抽插带来的快感刺激的头皮发麻，每次插入都爽的他想大叫或是自杀。到底怎样才能摆脱这罪恶的漩涡？花京院用最后的理智仅唤出一小截触手盖住好友的眼睛，很快这一小片也融化了，承太郎完整地看到他被自己插到双目失神的样子。嘴里说不出一句完整的话，只是勾魂夺魄地叫他的名字，屁股摇动的幅度越来越大。  
我明白了，花京院。承太郎搂住爽到失神的好友，换了个姿势。


End file.
